Dos son mejor que uno
by Seritzawa
Summary: GH. Todo tiene sus riesgos. Alfred F. Jones, capitán del equipo de Fútbol Americano, aceptará cualquier cosa para evitar su expulsión del mismo, aunque esto sea ponerse bajo el mando del estricto Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland.
1. We are on the brink

**Título: **Dos son mejor que uno.**  
><strong>

**Parejas:** Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland [UsaxUk]

**Resumen: **Todo tiene su riesgo. Meterse en problemas resulta ser un dolor de cabeza y más cuando estás apostando lo que tanto luchaste por obtener. Alfred F. Jones, capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano, aceptará cualquier cosa para evitar su expulsión, aunque esto sea ponerse bajo el mando del estricto Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland.

**Advertencias:** Relación Hombre x Hombre. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. El título y la canción pertenecen a Boys like Girls. La idea y el escrito si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life._

─ ¡Alfred F. Jones!

El aludido se limitó a tragar nerviosamente y fijar su mirada en los ojos del fornido entrenador, quien, con cada minuto que pasaba, fruncía más las negras cejas, haciéndolas una gruesa línea. Se removió en su asiento, inquieto, esperando que Roma se dignara a decirle algo, por lo menos un simple –pero duro, no esperaba menos– regaño. No le gustaba que su relación pudiera quebrarse, aunque sabía que se lo merecía. Se la había buscado y con todas a su favor, lástima que jamás pensó las consecuencias de sus actos, cosa que no hacía –nunca, más bien– a menudo

Su relación con Roma era –y, en este momento, creía que era mejor usar el 'fue'– una de las mejores que había mantenido en la vida. Alfred era la estrella del equipo de futbol americano de la Academia World Hetalia y, por ende, el mimado del entrenador Roma. Y éste era, por así decirlo, una figura paterna más en la vida del joven. Ambos se querían y se apreciaban mutuamente, tenían un sentido del humor parecido y les gustaba hablar después del entrenamiento sobre deportes, lazo que los unía muchísimo, pero la rebeldía del rubio hacía que a veces César 'Roma' Vargas tuviera que ajustarse los pantalones y tomar cartas en el asunto.

Roma se sentía con la suficiente autoridad y también con la experiencia para regañar al joven de todo lo que lo había acusado el profesor titular, Heinrich Beilschmidt. O, entre ellos, Germania. Roma había sido estrella del deporte que en su país natal no hacía furor, pero que lo atrajo desde el primer partido. Había tenido una linda novia y hacía todo lo que las personas populares hacían: fiestas, alcohol, sexo, detenciones, notas bajas en casi todas las materias pero siempre pasando debido a la presión del director con respecto al as del equipo de futbol americano, entre otros. Y su vida ya estaba señalada para que fuera así: la fama de su talento en la cancha hizo que muchas universidades se sintieran interesados en tenerlo para sí, lloviendo así las propuestas.

Pero en el último partido de la preparatoria que, obviamente, ganó y se lució como nunca, la vida le demostró que sus actos tendrían consecuencias y que ni siquiera una estrella, un héroe, podría librarse. Antes de dirigirse a hablar con los hombres de la universidad que escogió finalmente, su novia, Morgana, le pidió hablar con él. Ya de antemano sabía que algo estaba mal y no se sorprendió mucho cuando la chica le contó que estaba embarazada.

Y así abandonó todo por la mujer que amaba y por un hijo que creció feliz al lado de ellos, obteniendo un trabajo mediocre para mantenerlos los primeros años hasta que su viejo entrenador le dejó su puesto. Pero el gusto de frustración en la boca que le había dejado el rechazo a sus sueños siguió estando, hasta que lo dejó relegado en algún rincón de su cabeza, cubierto de telarañas de nostalgia.

Se sentía identificado con Jones bastante y quería evitar a toda costa que tuviera un desenlace como él. El chico no tenía que vivir resignando sus sueños a un lado. Por eso aplicaría mano dura, le gustase o no.

─ El profesor Beilschmidt me ha dicho que te has estado comportando como un cabrón en los últimos meses, además que tus notas han disminuido hasta un punto intolerable. ─ dijo Roma, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento con los dedos entrelazados sobre su abdomen. Alfred había corrido la vista al escuchar las acusaciones, claro gesto que asumía la culpa ─. Sin contar, del sin fin de rumores que circulan que me dejan desear bastante de tu comportamiento. ¿Tienes algo que decir, Jones?

─ No, señor. Todo lo que dice es cierto. Asumo la culpa. ─ susurró bajito Alfred y a Roma se le antojó insatisfactoria la respuesta. No, no quería una respuesta. Quería una disculpa y una promesa, adornada con una bonita amenaza que él mismo pronunciaría. Diablos, el chico le pintaba para otra cosa aunque no le sorprendía. Siempre habían existido aquellos que se hacían los machos en las canchas pero a la hora de lidiar con errores propios se volvían unos flanes.

─ ¿Sabes que debes ser el ejemplo del equipo y, por ende, tienes que tener tus materias, por lo menos, con promedio de B? Creo que te lo he mencionado cuando te dije que serías el capitán del equipo ─ El americano se hacía cada vez más pequeño en su asiento. ¡Claro que se acordaba! ¿Cómo no se iba a acordar el día que se volvió el chico más popular de la Academia? ¿El día que su sueño se cumplió? ─ Veo que si te pareces acordarte.

─ Si, señor. Me acuerdo de sus palabras y que yo prometí… ─ hizo un pequeño silencio, bajando la mirada, centrándola en sus puños fuertemente cerrados. Sintió cierta amargura en la boca, un enojo hacia sí mismo. Un carraspeó lo instó a continuar ─ … yo prometí cumplir con cada uno de las exigencias que se me pedían. Y no lo hice. Entiendo que seré castigado.

─ ¡Por supuesto que serás castigado! ─ exclamó Roma junto con un golpe certero en la mesa, que hizo que Jones se sobresaltara. Se levantó para rodear su escritorio y tomar a Alfred de ambos hombros. Clavó sus ojos de color miel en los azules, buscando en vano alguna excusa, a pesar que sabía que no habría ninguna. Aún así... le daría otra chance. Para que se redimiera. ─ Pero no creo que seas malo, te daré otra chance y hablaré con el relamido deGermania.

Los ojos de Alfred cobraron un brillo que oscilaba entre la emoción y el cariño desmesurado de su entrenador. ¡Sabía que podría contar con él y no sería como los otros, que lo tachaban de niño malcriado! Sin embargo, no duró mucho porque Roma, al ver el cambio repentino en el otro y con ganas de asegurarse que sería la _primera_ y _última_ vez que hablarían del tema, aclaró la garganta y agregó:

─ Mejora tus notas y compórtate como debe ser por el resto del año, porque juro que si caes de vuelta en lo mismo, aunque me duela en el alma, te sacaré del equipo y no podrás entrar en él. Y sabes que cumplo cuando prometo algo. Ni el director, ni mi madre, ni el presidente de los Estados Unidos me cambiará de opinión. ¿Escuchaste?

Si Alfred le hubiera dicho que realmente no lo había escuchado, se habría ganado un buen coscorrón pero se había salvado de pecar de mentiroso. Cuando las temibles palabras de 'Te sacaré del equipo' hicieron que su estómago diera un retorcijón de los nervios y el miedo, junto con la idea fija que debía esforzarse. Y cuando tuviera tentaciones en frente de su nariz, pensar dos veces antes de ir como loco tras ellas.

─ Parece que entendiste la idea. Ahora, vete de vuelta a clases, que no andas en las mejores condiciones de ir perdiéndolas ─ Le dió unas palmaditas de ánimo en el hombro para volver tras su escritorio. Alfred asintió y se levantó para poder marcharse. Iba a traspasar el umbral, cuando la voz del viejo se escuchó nuevamente ─ Ah, y hemos acordado con Germania que tendrás un tutor. No sé quién es, pero conociéndolo, te colocará a uno de sus buitres encima. Y el mejor que tenga.

- (n J n) **D**aaaa~ -

─ Profesor, ¿usted se está dando cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo? ¡Ser tutor de ese tal Alfred F. Jones! ─ exclamaba exaltado un chico de cejas prominentes, que caminaba de un lado a otro. Si seguía así, no tardaría en hacer una zanja en medio del despacho pero es que, por lo general, siempre se encontraba flemático, haciendo gala de su origen inglés. Sin embargo con solo mencionar, no, ¡con solo pensar! en la remota y pequeñísima circunstancia de que él tuviera que hacer de niñera –porque eso sería, no había duda– del idiota americano, le hacía olvidar inclusive su apellido.

─ Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, Arthur y, es más, se lo habría pedido a uno de mis sobrinos, pero estos ya lidian con sus respectivos pupilos ─ suspiró Heinrich, recordando a Ludwig y a Roderich. No hacía mucho había hablado con este último, quien le exigía que le sacara de encima a su revoltoso primo Gilbert. Obviamente, hacer que lidie con alguien como Alfred, tendría los mismos resultados.

─ ¡Pero debe haber más gente dispuesta a ello! ─ reclamó el inglés. Él no podría lidiar con el problema con piernas que era el capitán de Fútbol Americano. ¿Acaso el profesor Beilschmidt no entendía que él era el presidente de la clase y tenía el tiempo contado? No era que no era capaz de poder ayudar a algún alumno en sus promedios pero, obviamente, se esperaba un alumno más manso, como Feliciano o Heracles ─. No sé, pueden ser Kiku Honda, Bewarld Oxtenstierna, Vash Zwingli…

─ El señor Honda está a cargo de Karpusi y está teniendo excelentes resultados para que este no se duerma en clases, lo que es un milagro. Oxtenstierna tiene a uno de los deportistas más problemáticos. Si mal no lo recuerdo, creo que era Bertram Densen ─ enumeraba el germano ayudado por sus dedos, omitiendo al respecto la cara de desesperación del otro, quien buscaba frenéticamente alguno del grupo selecto de la lista A ─. Y Vash… sabes que es de un carácter especial y la idea es tener a Jones con vida hasta el final del año, para la temporada. Aunque sinceramente, no me molestaría exponerlo al riesgo.

Arthur soltó un gruñido de desaprobación y se dejó caer en la butaca que desde que llegó había sido ofrecida. Se masajeó las sienes, debido a las punzadas que sentía en ese preciso momento. Si el suizo se llegaba a encontrar con el estúpido americano y lo hacía cabrear, estaría con deuda con él por el resto de su vida. Porque podía jurar que Vash se las cobraría, no por nada era uno de los más temidos del colegio. Y bien sabía el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil que contar con personas así facilitaba de cierta manera la vida. Más, cuando Zwingli tenía claras intenciones de permanecer como tesorero por un largo tiempo.

─ No sé qué decir ─ fue la escueta respuesta que dio luego de dejar pasar unos minutos. No hacía falta que su profesor le dijera lo que podía ganar si colocaba al problemático capitán lejos de los problemas y sus notas bien arriba: más privilegios, más permisos para llevar al cabo sus planes, mejores cartas de recomendación para las universidades. En fin, no creía que nadie rechazara la oferta jugosa que tenía bajo sus narices. Sin embargo, tener que soportar siete arduos meses, aquejado –y eso lo daba por sentado– de continuas jaquecas y ataques de nervios, no valían la pena. No para la salud mental y física de Arthur Kirkland ─. Por favor, denme hasta el viernes para dar mi respuesta. Le aseguro que pensaré con detalle todo.

─ Me parece lo correcto, no podía esperar nada menos de ti, Arthur ─ sonrió complacido Heinrich, inclinado la cabeza tal cual lo hacía cuando veía que sus alumnos se comportaban como él les enseñaba. Inteligentes, astutos y precavidos, a pesar que cierto entrenador los arruinaba durante los 60 minutos que tenían de clase por semana. Evitó mostrar algún gesto contrariado al recordar a Roma y acompañó a Kirkland hasta la salida, cada cual siguiendo así el ritmo de sus ajetreadas agendas. Y ambos, tan parecidos, lo primero que harían era tomar una taza de té bien cargado.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> A los que llegaron hasta acá, gracias realmente por gastar por lo menos unos minutos de su tiempo leyendo esto. No soy una gran escritora pero soy un 'intento de' ya que, al fin y al cabo, es mejor intentar que quedarse con la duda. No es mi primer fic, aunque si de Hetalia y no saben el patatuz que tengo con manejar a estos personajes D: Agradecería que me hicieran notar si pecó de Ooc.

La idea del fic puede sonar muy _cliché_ cuando la pensé [Alfred, capitán del futbol, se mete en problemas. Arthur, presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, es su tutor] pero quería intentarlo de todas formas, a ver que sale. Mi idea original era meter TODAS las parejas debido a que más o menos tengo pensada una _storyline_ para cada una, pero sería demasiado engorroso y preferí centrarme. Aunque aparecerán, no con mucha fuerza, pero apararecerán, al fin y al cabo. Este capítulo es introductorio y realmente espero que el próximo sea más largo. Si mal no calculo, ya tendremos toda la base para poder proseguir con el fanfic.

Nuevamente, GRACIAS por leer.

Quejas, dudas (?), sugerencias y patatas [no tomates porque sino Lovino se enfurece] son bien recibidas (:


	2. Cejas es igual que personalidad

**Título: **Dos son mejor que uno.**  
><strong>

**Parejas:** Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland [UsaxUk]

**Resumen: **Todo tiene su riesgo. Meterse en problemas resulta ser un dolor de cabeza y más cuando estás apostando lo que tanto luchaste por obtener. Alfred F. Jones, capitán del equipo de Futbol Americano, aceptará cualquier cosa para evitar su expulsión, aunque esto sea ponerse bajo el mando del estricto Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, Arthur Kirkland.

**Advertencias:** Relación Hombre x Hombre. **  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. El título y la canción pertenecen a Boys like Girls. La idea y el escrito si son de mi propiedad.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life._

A Arthur le desagradaban muchas cosas. Entre ellas, se podía contar el té frío, la gente impuntual, los hotdogs, las hamburguesas o cualquier tipo de comida asquerosamente americana. Eran cosas que en el transcurso de su vida, se fueron dando y así él pudo colocarlas en su lista negra. Sin embargo, había cosas que odiaba desde el mismo momento que llegó a la tierra. _No_, solo había _una_ cosa.

Y era cualquier cosa que proviniera de Francia.

Siempre supuso que era un sentimiento meramente nacional por todos los conflictos que tenía Inglaterra con el país franco, algo que se dio cuando de pequeño le enseñaban historia inglesa y bueno, pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones. Pero se dio cuenta al entrar a la Academia de porque realmente odiaba cualquier cosa relacionada al país del amor: La culpa la tenía su padre, un reconocido diplomático, que se fue a relacionar con _esa familia_, que tenía _cierto hijo_ indeseable.

No quería volver sobre sus desagradables infantiles recuerdos con el maldito _frog_, aunque eso siempre costara. Y muchísimo, porque tenerlo que ver todos los malditos días de su miserable existencia, era todo un reto.

─ Pero, _mon cherié_, ¡no me digas que no es una estupenda idea!

─ ¿Hacer un lavado de autos vestidos de manera sugerente? ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?─ clamó Arthur dando un fuerte puñetazo al escritorio. Ya hacía una hora que estaban discutiendo de lo mismo, retrasando lo programado en la agenda del día, y realmente se estaba cansando ─. Francis, no dejaré que tus pervertidos deseos se concreten y manchen la reputación de no solo el colegio, sino del Consejo.

Francis Bonnefoy, el odioso francés que había compartido casi toda la vida con el inglés, lo miró ofendido desde su asiento, al otro lado del escritorio de Arthur. Realmente había puesto mucho esfuerzo de su parte en imaginar –como diría Kirkland– o en planear –como diría él– tan ¿ambicioso? proyecto, cuyo fin era recolectar ganancias para el tan esperado Baile de fin de año. Ese Baile que el inglés estaba programando minuciosamente y sería el que lo catapultara a la fama entre los estudiantes, asegurándose, una vez más, su puesto de Presidente Estudiantil.

─ Lo que pasa es que eres anticuado y no sabes lo que la gente quiere ─ protestó el Vicepresidente, fulminando con la mirada a Arthur ─. Sabes que me votaron porque yo traería al lugar una brisa fresca, rejuvenecedora, llena de sensualidad y magnetismo animal. Traigo arriba mío todo lo fran…

─ Cállate. Ya empiezas a decir sandeces. La respuesta es no y no se discute más. Ahora, si me disculpas, seguiré con lo mío ─ lo interrumpió, frunciendo sus cejas hasta hacerlas una sola. Francis no volvió a hablar de nuevo, mitad indignado, mitad pensativo en que poder hacer para provocar al inglés, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al otro lado, recorriendo con sus azules ojos las tapizadas paredes de la estancia.

Y joder que era horrible el lugar. Parecía una oficina de un viejo de 80 años con sus muebles de madera vieja pero lustrada, el tapiz que se podía encontrar en una casa de artículos usados –aunque Arthur lo negara constantemente–, el aire cargado de pesadez, los cuadros firmados por reconocidos artistas que a nadie le podía interesar.

Francis había ofrecido algo más moderno pero Kirkland se aferraba a lo viejo, alegando que le gustaba ese estilo de oficina madura, lo que él precisamente quería demostrar ante todo el mundo. Ni una computadora había podido traficar Bonnefoy al salón. Siempre que entraba se hacía la nota mental que algún día, encerraría a su compañero en algún lugar y pondría las manos sobre el lugar. Obviamente, luego tendría que huir a un lugar lejano para evitar que el inglés lo asesinara con esas horribles cortinas color crudo.

Su celular empezó a vibrar, con la llegada del tan esperado mensaje de texto. Embozó una sonrisa tonta en los labios que pasó desapercibida para el británico, porque sino este habría levantado sus cejas en señal de gran sorpresa. No era una sonrisa muy usual en el otro, siempre abundaban las pervertidas sí, pero la de alguien totalmente ilusionado no. Menos para Francis, que siempre se llevaba a la cama todo lo que tuviera pulso y considerara atractivo.

─ ¿Sabías que Alfred, el rubio del equipo de futbol, tiene un hermano? ─ comentó el francés, tecleando rápido una respuesta para el amante del maple ─. Recién hace una semana que me he enterado. Tienes que verlo, son totalmente diferentes. No creo que _Mathieu_ sea capaz de hacer cosas tan locas como su hermano.

─ Primero, odio que me interrumpas cuando estoy trabajando ─ gruñó el otro, dejando de lado sus papeles para otorgarle una mirada 'made in England' ─. Segundo, deja en paz al pobre chico. Seguro que ya debes estar acosándolo por todo el colegio. Tercero, esperemos que ese chico no salga al hermano. Menudo problema que tengo ahora por su culpa.

Francis iba a protestar sobre la referencia hacia su agitada vida amorosa pero le interesó más lo último. Al parecer, lo que le comentó Antonio a Gilbert y a él de pasada para ir a clases, era cierto: el profesor Beilschmidt le habría pedido al Presidente que fuera el tutor de Jones.

Automáticamente, el francés tuvo un interesante plan que debía llevar a cabo. Si Arthur aceptaba, pasaría mucho tiempo en calidad con Alfred. Alfred, el mismísimo hermano de Matthew, aquel ser que se negaba a caer en su red. Ya que se proclamaba como el mejor amigo de Kirkland, no sería nada raro que de vez en cuando se lo viera caer donde daba tutorías su compañero. Y podría entablar una conversación con el capitán de futbol americano, convertirse en un conocido y así poder tener acceso más fácil a su presa.

O si, podría resultar complicado pero no veía otra forma de solucionar su problema. Si bien, la mayor complicación resultaba ser que Arthur aceptara, por lo que al oír su respuesta su inocente y _desinteresada_ duda al respecto, no se sorprendió.

─ No creo que acepte. Mi agenda ya está ocupada desde principio de año y poner tutorías, especialmente a ese imbécil, será un estorbo y entorpecerá todo.

El otro se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente, jugueteando con uno de sus ondulados mechones rubios. El inglés se limitó a ignorarlo, como era su costumbre, volviendo a lo suyo. Ya se había resignado a que Bonnefoy fuera una molestia constante. Y Francis podría decir que Arthur era aún más por no hacer lo que sus superiores le decían, solo porque arruinaba sus planes.

─ Creo que deberías aceptar ser el tutor de Jones.

Arthur trasladó su mirada de los papeles al rostro del francés, con las cejas levantadas. Muy pocas veces Francis opinaba acerca de sus asuntos privados –a menos que sean claro, asuntos amorosos, donde se sentía con todo el derecho a evocar su sagrada opinión como el más capacitado en darle una respuesta eficiente a sus preguntas o dudas– por lo que lo tomó por sorpresa. E, inmediatamente, le pintó que había algo raro allí.

Al notarlo, Francis se apresuró a explicarse ─ Creo que sería una oportunidad bastante buena, ¿no? Tú podrías sacarle provecho a la situación. ¡Ese chico será la solución de todos tus problemas!

─ Explícate.

Bien, era ahora o nunca, el momento para que saliera bastante convencido el inglés para aceptar. Si no, sabía que jamás podría volver a sacar el tema a colación. Francis Bonnefoy tragó duro, buscando el pretexto más coherente, por lo que empezó a ver por todas partes hasta que fijó su mirada en su celular y vio su fondo de pantalla.

Torre Eiffel. Francia. Amor. Sexo. Gente atractiva con quien pasar una noche excelente. Gente atractiva que se ve con cualquier cosa. Incluso de manera insinuante. '¿Hacer un lavado de autos vestidos de manera sugerente?'. Proyecto del Consejo. Dinero recaudado.

Bingo. Aunque a muchos le resultara extraña la deducción.

─ Alfred es muy popular entre los chicos del colegio. Si aceptas ser su tutor, podrás obligarlo para lo que sea, como los actos del Consejo, y eso conllevaría a mayores ganancias. Esas ganancias que tan interesado estás buscando…

Bingo nuevamente. Las cejas de Arthur empezaron a colocarse en su posición normal y este se veía en un estado pensativo, lo que significaba que estaba considerando la idea. Francis ya sentía cada vez más cerca el cuerpo del hermano de Alfred bajo el suyo ─. No sé, eso es lo que veo. Supongo que tú ya habías considerado lo que podrías sacar de provecho.

─ Por supuesto que ya lo había pensado, pervertido _frog_. Yo pienso en todo ─ objetó Kirkland, con una nota de indignación en su voz, como si lo hubieran insultado de manera grave. Bonnefoy puso los ojos en blanco, dejando pasar el ofensivo sobrenombre: era obvio que no lo había pensado ─. Pero es que estoy tan ocupado que no consideré la idea en todos sus aspectos. Ahora iré a decirle al profesor mi respuesta.

El rubio embozó una sonrisa triunfadora, a espaldas del otro, a pesar que pronto se le desvaneció cuando supo, con la voz autoritaria del otro, que lo tendría que acompañar a hacer los deberes que le competían para esa tarde y los que habían surgido a última hora. Decepcionado porque no podría buscar a Matthew y presionarlo para que aceptara cualquier especie de cita con él, salió tras Arthur a rastras, protestando y peleando como era la costumbre de ellos dos.

- (n J n) Daaaa~ -

─ ¡Dime que esos rumores que circulan no son ciertos, Alfred! ─ exclamaba Bertram, tomándose de sus rubios cabellos, exagerando lo que había escuchado minutos atrás por parte de Feliks Lukasiewicz, el polaco que tenía fama de ser chismoso y vestirse de mujer varias veces a la semana ─. Ahora estamos todos siendo vigilados por los de la Lista A. ¡Inclusive Gilbert y eso que es solo la mascota!

─ Pues, ciertos son. Y, no sé, si nos comportamos correctamente, no creo que haya problema con esos chicos, ¿no? ─ comentó Alfred antes de llevarse la pajilla a la boca, mientras todos en la mesa –jugadores, porristas, gente popular– lo miraba fijamente ─. Hey, ¿qué miran?

─ Ains, es que eres tan inocente aún. No sabes el inferno que es ─ se lamentaba el danés, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Él desde que pisó la Academia le había asignado un tutor y no podía resultar ser más que un odioso sueco que jamás hablaba a menos que sea para darle una reprimenda. Se llevaban más que mal, pésimo ─. No te dejan respirar un segundo. Un paso en falso y ¡zas! dentro de la oficina del viejo Beilschmidt.

─ No lo asustes de esa manera, pobre Alfred ─ saltó una de las tantas chicas que había por allí con el uniforme de cheerleader. Las otras gorjearon en su apoyo ─. Seguro que no es tan malo después de todo. No sabemos mucho acerca de Arthur para juzgarlo de esa manera. Apenas lo vimos en la apertura del ciclo.

─ Pues, yo lo conozco por mis primos, y no es precisamente una persona agradable de tratar ─ agregó Im Yong Soo a la conversación, al terminar de devorar su segundo plato de su comida preferida, el kimchi ─. Además, si lo vimos solo contadas veces, no es una persona fácil. Lo siento, Alfred, pero bienvenido al infierno de los tutores diabólicos.

Varias voces femeninas alzaron en protestas y pequeñas discusiones comenzaron a surgir. Cada uno daba su opinión del tema y Alfred se sentía mortificado, sin saber muy bien que decir, aún con las secuelas que le trajo la conversación de la mañana con el entrenador Vargas. Él, que tanto quería desaparecer solo por ese día, dejar de ser el héroe, era la comidilla del Instituto. Vaya a donde vaya, podría escuchar murmuros tras su espalda por haber sido tan estúpido y comportarse como un verdadero pendejos.

─ ¡Peludas! ─ exclamó Bertram entusiasmado al lado de una bonita chica rubia, quien sostenía una revista para adolescente y se reía por el comentario, recriminándole a la vez que no se decía así, sino 'espesas'. Pronto, todos se interesaron en la conversación y Jones pudo escuchar algo de sacar saber cuál era la verdadera personalidad de Arthur Kirkland.

─ A ver, espesas… ¡Acá está! Espesas: indican mal carácter, irritabilidad pero eficiencia en el trabajo ─ leyó, acompañada por unas cuantas risas. Una amiga suya comentó que una vez se lo cruzó por el pasillo al inglés y se había sorprendido lo anchas que eran las cejas. Buscó rápidamente la parte para 'Anchas' ─. Significa que denota energía, vitalidad y constancia en las dificultades.

─ No suena mal después de todo. Igual, si realmente es mi tutor… ─ opinaba Alfred, devorando una de sus papas fritas, mucho más animado ─. Podremos ver más de cerca sus cejotas y descubrir más acerca de su personalidad forma de ser. ¡Incluso podremos descubrir nuevos tipos de cejas con solo observarle!

─ Eso debe doler, ¿no, _mon ami_? Sacar tu personalidad por el aspecto de tus cejas. Aunque debo decir que acertaron bastante bi…

─ Cállate, maldito _frog_ ─ gruñó una voz bastante fría y que mostraba que en el fondo, la persona estaba enojada. Furiosa, más bien. Alfred, que se encontraba de espaldas, solo atinó a echar un vistazo a lo callado que estaban sus amigos y volver a desear que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible. Que ese infierno de jueves terminara, el viernes se pasara volando y poder irse bien lejos el fin de semana. Aunque antes tuviera que sobreponerse al endemoniado Arthur Kirkland ─. Jones.

─ Ergh, ¿cómo andas, Kirkland? Hacía mucho que no te veía por acá, siempre sueles comer en otro lado ─ saltó Alfred al girar, intentando lucir simpático con una enorme sonrisa. No obstante, se topó el Presidente en brazos como jarras y las tan mencionadas cejas se encontraban hechas una por el fruncimiento que ejercían sobre ellas. Los ojos verdes exigieron que los azules lo miraran y el americano pudo jurar que vio un brillo malicioso en ellos.

─ Vengo a aclararte varias cosas, Jones. Así que escúchame bien y graba esto en tu cabeza de mosquito ─ Arthur parecía escupir cada una de las palabras, pasando por encima lo que había dicho Alfred ─. Primero, vete al mismísimo diablo tú y tus amiguitos y sus estúpidas conversaciones tan poco culturales. Segundo, no quiero verte más con esa chaqueta por infringe las normas del colegio. Estamos en una Institución educativa, no en un curso de aviación. Tercero, seré tu tutor desde ahora en más.

Alfred no sabía por dónde protestar. Ok, sabía que había estado mal tomar de broma el tema de las cejas –parecía que Arthur era bastante susceptible al respecto– pero no era motivo para que lo insultase de esa manera a él y a sus amigos. Con exigir unas disculpas estaba bien. Lo otro era que tendría problemas con él por su chaqueta que jamás de los jamases se la quitaba. Antes muerto que quitársela.

Y con respecto a la tutoría, pues, mucho no podía decir. Al fin y al cabo, los rumores estaban en lo cierto.

─ 4.30 en la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Mañana, viernes, así que trae lo que tengamos que hacer para la próxima semana ─ agregó el inglés, al ver que el otro no respondía. Francis, detrás suyo, respiraba cada vez más aliviado ya que, si Alfred osaba a responderle a Arthur, todo se iba por la borda. De la forma más literal posible, para su disgusto ─. Vamos a ver si se te quita un poco lo tonto, aunque debe ser genético.

Ahí Bonnefoy iba a protestar porque defendería a los genes magníficos de su Matthew pero Alfred fue más rápido, soltando un comentario mordaz ─ Y tú deberías ver si las cejas se te arreglan un poco, aunque debe ser genético. ¿No?

Un unísono 'Ohhhh' recorrió todo el comedor, lugar donde cada estudiante había puesto toda su atención en el catastrófico encuentro del Presidente y el Capitán. La atmósfera estaba tensa y nadie habló de más, a la espera del desenlace que, muchos pensaron, que sería la furia desatada del inglés. Pero este se limitó a fulminar con la mirada y ordenar a Francis que lo siguiera, abandonando el recinto con la frente alta pero con el orgullo herido.

Cuando ya no se vieron más las dos cabezas rubias, todos estallaron en un aplauso y su mesa fue la más ruidosa de todas, alentándolo por su valentía. Un sonido que Arthur pudo escuchar perfectamente, aumentando su ira y el miedo a perder lo planeado por parte de Francis.

Alfred volvió a sentarse, con una sonrisa de satisfacción de los labios, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tendría que lidiar mañana con el inglés mañana. Y todos los días que tuviera asignada tutoría, además de empezar mal su informe para su poco querido profesor titular.

Y Dios solo sabía de qué manera él, Alfred F. Jones, iba a vivir el resto del año escolar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Al fin pude actualizaaaaaaaaaaaaaar. Han sido un infierno [palabra de excelencia en estos momentos xD] poder actualizar o encontrar tiempo para poder escribir. Exámenes, el cargador de mi computadora roto, la falta de inspiración [¿Me creerían que terminé de escribir el fic hace solo unos minutos, de un tirón? D:]. Lo siento por la demora D: Yo odio esperar, así que entiendo lo que pasa. El tercer capítulo tiene 1/4 listo y no creo que sea problema que actualice antes de irme de viaje el 22.

Aaaaaaaaaaah, y golpéenme si me sale OoC los personajes ;_; Me costó Francis. No quería que siempre pelearan con Iggy, así que lo pinté medio ¿sumiso? pues, más paciencia para dejar que la voluntad de Arthur se imponga.

Otra cosa. Gracias a aquellos que dejaron RR al igual que leyeron el fic (:

Las quejas, las dudas, las sugerencias, las críticas... ¡todo es bien recibido!


End file.
